Funny How Things Turn Out
by StarsInTheSky123
Summary: James thought that he had the love of his life, Alice. But when Alice is gone, he and Alice's best friend Lily realize that things are not always what they seem. AU. LJ ALFL.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or its characters of even the first paragraph. That comes from J.K. Rowling's Order of the Phoenix. Obviously the Prophecy plays a big part of this story, because that used to be the name of this story. So for those of you who don't exactly remember what it says, I put it there for reference. **

**Second A/N: Edited 9/19/07**

* * *

The Prophecy:

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'_  
- Order of the Phoenix, chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy

* * *

James stood over her grave, the tears openly pouring down his face. How could this have happened to him? Why him? What had he done to deserve such a fate? As James knelt down beside the freshly dug earth, he put his hands in his face and whispered, "I'll never forget. Never. I'm sorry. And I love you. I always will love you. Nothing, _nothing _will ever change that. Not even death. Especially death. Remember that, please. I love you." 

He stared down at the stone, half- expecting her to jump out from behind it. But she didn't. And in the back of her mind, he knew that she never would.

* * *

Watching James from a distance away, stood Frank Longbottom. Seeing James like this, Frank felt the world crashing down on him. Because he understood how James felt. You see; he, Frank Longbottom, had a secret. Now it would be one that he could never tell.

* * *

Dumbledore sat in his office, feeling much older than he should. He thought of an interview he had had just a few weeks ago with a young woman by the name of Sybil Trelawney. And he had received more than just another member of his staff. He had received much, much more than he had bargained for. But Dumbledore couldn't help but feel responsible, he should have protected them, he should have saved them, but now it was too late. And it was all his fault.

* * *

The Dark Lord stood before his followers, looking dismayed and pleased at the same time. Dismayed, because it was predicted that one would be able to destroy him. Pleased, because he thought that he had eliminated that little problem. It was so easy. Just one girl, one simple spell, and then there was nothing to worry about. But in the back of his mind, Voldemort had this nagging feeling, like there was something he had overlooked. He ignored this feeling though, because he was the Dark Lord, there was nothing that could get past him.

* * *

Lily was sitting on her couch, motionless. She couldn't believe it. Alice, her best friend, dead. She sitll could not grasp it. Lily had known it could happen. Alice had known it could happen. Everyone in the Order knew it would happen. But Lily still could not grasp it. She gasped; she couldn't even imagine how James was feeling right now. He and Alice were serious. Real serious. So serious, that the very last time Lily saw Alice, she was wearing a ring on her left finger. Lily didn't get a chance to ask her about it though, because as soon as Alice noticed that people were staring, she removed it. At first she wondered why, now, Lily realized that it didn't matter.

* * *

Everything had changed.

* * *

Author's note: **What do you think? Review and let me know. I know its a little short, but I always start my stories with a little short prolouge. The other chapters will be longer. And don't worry, from here on out, there is no Alice/James. Trust me. I love Neville too much to get rid of Frank/Alice and Lily/James. I repeat NO MORE ALICE/JAMES! **


	2. When You're Gone

**A/N: I still don't own anything. Sorry. **

* * *

At the next Order meeting, everyone was unusually somber. The room is dead quiet, thought Lily. And at the thought of 'dead' a new wave of grief washed over her. She had lost so much. Everyone had lost so much. 

Scanning the room, she saw James leaning against a corner wall. His hair was even more disheveled than usual and he looked so much older than he really was. Lily hadn't spoken to James since the funeral. It was too hard; for both of them. Each other's presence reminded them of what they had lost. James saw her and caught her eye. Lily looked away, tears now filling her own eyes. Only a week ago, she had stood in this very room next to Alice. How had everything changed so quickly?

Her eyes strayed to the couch and its occupant. Frank Longbottom looked even worse than James, if that were even possible. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was an ashen color. His hair was dirty and the dark circles under his eyes gave him the appearance of an old man who hadn't slept in months. Frank was slumped over, looking expressionless. He had been like this since the night it had happened. Lily couldn't help but question why. Frank and Alice were friends, but they were never close, as far as Lily knew.

This had been bothering Lily all week. What if Alice had kept secrets from her? She had been her very best friend. They even lived together before Alice moved in with James. But still, what if there were things that Alice had never had a chance to tell her? This thought tortured Lily, day, night, and all the time in between. She glanced back at James and wondered if he ever wondered about this, too.

* * *

James was standing off to the sided by himself, not wanting to be with people. He didn't want to hear their condolences. He didn't care whether or not they were sorry about what had happened. He just wanted Alice back, and unless they could do that, he didn't care about what they had to say. 

Glancing up, James saw Lily Evans staring at him. As soon as she noticed him watching her, she looked away. James sighed. He knew that this was just as hard on her as it was on him. James looked Lily up and down, wondering how she was doing. She looked like hell. Her shoulders drooped and her usually bouncy hair was lifeless. He didn't think that Lily had worn make- up since the funeral, and her eyes had a distraught look in them.

James wanted to say something to her, but he knew there was nothing to say that would help. Just then, Dumbledore clapped his hands and the room fell silent.

* * *

The sharp claps woke Frank from his thoughts. Frank didn't even know why he bothered coming tonight. He was no help to the Order right now. He didn't want to fight anymore, it was hopeless. All hope died with her. 

Frank internally cringed at the turn his thoughts had taken. It was happening a lot lately. All roads in his mind led to her. And now she was gone, making him suddenly lost. Frank heaved a sigh, what had happened to him? Alice wouldn't have wanted to see him like this. He was a mess. And Alice hated messes. "What happened to my friend?" she once said to him, "I want to see my friend Frank. Let me know when you find him."

Frank could almost hear her throaty voice. And her laugh. Especially her laugh. It was one of his favorite things about her. She was always so happy. It was only right that the death of the happiest person in the world would cause devastation.

Frank looked at the faces of those around him; all absorbed in what Dumbledore was saying, and a he felt a burst of anger in the pit of his stomach. How could these people go on, pretending that something wasn't missing? He wanted to shake them and scream, "Don't you care? Alice is dead! Don't you care at all? What's wrong with you?" And looking at their faces, he realized that they would probably wonder the same thing about him.

* * *

The Dark Lord was concerned. The nagging feeling had not left him, and he wanted to be sure. The Dark Lord was always sure. So he had called one of his most trusted servants. "You wished for me, My Lord?" a voice in the darkness spoke quietly. "Severus," the Dark Lord said, "I wish to speak to you about," he hesitated, "the Prophecy." 

Severus Snape drew in a breath, "What about it, my Lord?"

"You are sure that there are no others that fit the description?"

"None, my Lord. Potter and the girl were the only two. No other has dared be foolish enough to defy you thrice."

"And the girl had been killed, Severus?"

"Yes," answered Snape, "By my own hand."

The Dark Lord smiled and licked his lips, "Good." He waved his hand, dismissing Snape. Snape left the room, trying to control the panic building up inside him. Could the Dark Lord know? How could he possibly how have found out?

* * *

After the meeting finished, everyone left almost immediately, except for a few stragglers. One of them was Lily. Another was Frank. He hadn't moved from the couch once since Lily had been there. She gave him a worried look as she walked towards him. 

"Frank…" she whispered as she sat down on the couch next to him. When he did not respond, she put her hand on his. This human touch startled him and he turned to face her, his eyes full of confusion. But Frank still said nothing. "Come on, Frank," Lily said quietly while pulling him up from the couch, "Its time to go."

Frank was still silent, but he allowed her to lead him towards the front hall. "I think we should talk," Lily murmured. Frank nodded. So Lily, still grasping his hand, walked out the door with Frank.

* * *

_Flashback_

_James stood in front of the cemetery's gate, pacing back and forth. He glanced at his watch for the thousandth time. Alice said she would be here. She said that she needed to talk to him, that it was important, that it couldn't wait, and it had to be here. 'Not at home,' she had written him this morning, "that's not the right place for something like this.' Needless to say, James was worried. Where was she? He walked down the road some, looking for any sign of her. He didn't see Alice, but he did see a sign. A sign that made his worst fears all the more possible. James broke into a run. "Alice!" he yelled drawing his wand, "Alice!" He burst in the small hut where the ominous green skull and serpent loomed overhead. Sprawled on the floor was a petite, lifeless figure. Next to her was a birch wand. "Alice!" James screamed, utterly distraught now, "Alice, no!" _

* * *

**A/N: So that is how Alice died, or at least from James's POV. But is she really dead? You'll find out in the next chapter. ****Thanks for reading. Review please. **


	3. Unwell

**A/N: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Frank wasn't even aware of what was happening until he was sitting on Lily Evans' couch drinking hot cider. "Frank…" Lily said quietly, as she fixed her self her own cup of cider, "Is everything all right?" Frank drew in a breath preparing to say everything was fine, just fine, but then he stopped himself. It would have been an insult to her memory to lie. "No," he said flatly, "she's dead." 

Lily froze. Then after a moment she sat down next Frank and said softly, "Yes, yes she is." Frank looked at Lily and asked point-blank, "Do you miss her?"

Lily looked at her cider and whispered, "You have no idea how much I miss her. Every day." Then she looked back up at him, "How much do you miss her?" Now it was Frank's turn to look away. Staring at an open window he said in a clear voice, "You have no idea how much."

Then, more quietly he said, "I miss her every waking moment, and I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see her face. It feels like I'm missing an arm or a leg, something I never thought I could live without. Sure, I'm breathing, but its not really living. It wouldn't be the same. It won't be the same, ever. Nothing will ever be right without her. _That's_ how much I miss her."

Lily was speechless. What he said was so profound, like something a person in love would say, and looking at him, she knew he was speaking the truth.

She sighed, unsure of what to say, but decided to try anyway, "I'm so sorry Frank, its been hard on all of-" But Frank wasn't listening, instead he was staring at a picture on a nearby table. It was of Alice, on her birthday last year. She was sitting at a table feeding being fed a piece of cake to James. Both of them were laughing. Lily looked at it too. So all night long, they sat on the couch, side-by-side, staring at the picture of their friend until both of them fell asleep.

* * *

James was sitting at his kitchen table that morning drinking coffee and thinking. He was thinking about the night he had gone to meet Alice, the night she was killed. James had been up half of the night every night wondering what it was that she had wanted to tell him. It was big, whatever it was. Even though Alice was dead, and he should be thinking of more important things, it still bothered him.

He sat there for over an hour, trying to think of every possible thing she might have wanted to tell him. After that, he tried to think of anyone who might have known. Dumbledore probably did, Dumbledore knew everything, but he would never tell. Alice and her mother were hardly close, which left Lily. James looked at his watch, it was a Sunday, and it wasn't too early. James stood up; a visit to Lily seemed to be in order.

* * *

James apparated outside of Lily's apartment. Even though he could just appear in her front hall, he preferred to be polite, especially with Lily, who had sent a wooden spoon that beat him over his head repeatedly at him the first time he came to pick Alice up for a date. James knocked on the door twice. No answer. It wasn't locked, so James let himself in. "Lily?" he called. There was no answer.

He proceeded from the front hall into the sitting room. But once there, he stopped. There on the couch, were Lily and Frank, together. Frank was leaning on the armrest, and Lily was leaning on Frank, her head resting on his chest. They were both sleeping. James' mind was reeling. Lily and Frank? He couldn't describe the strange feeling that flitted through him. But the next thing he knew, he was saying loudly, "What is this?"

That woke up both Lily and Frank. Lily gasped, and Frank sat up, positioning Lily next to him. James looked back and forth between the two while still speaking too loudly, "What's going on here? What the bloody hell are you doing?" Frank stood up, curious. James looked _angry_. Why would he be angry? "I better go," Frank said, addressing Lily, "Thanks for the cider; for everything." "Anytime Frank," Lily responded, keeping her eyes on James.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she started yelling, "What do you think you're doing? Barging into my flat like this? And then shouting all over the place?" "What are you doing? With _him?_" James countered. "What's wrong with Frank?" Lily demanded. She was angry now, _let him draw his own bloody, misguided conclusions, _she thought to herself. "Why do you even care?" she exploded, waving her arms wildly, "What does it matter to you? What right do you have to break into my flat and start screaming and making wild accusations and inquiries into my private life? Please tell me, James Potter, why you are entitled to do any of that?"

James blinked, slightly taken aback by her response and then shouted, "I didn't make any accusations!"

"They were implied!" Lily screeched. "Well," James stammered, "I don't think you two make a good couple, that's all, and your taking it rather fast, aren't you? Unless it was just a random hook-up?" To this, Lily didn't reply at first, but then she said coldly, "Well, lucky for you, that's none of your business, so no one really gives a damn about what you think."

The next thing James knew, Lily had pushed him out through the threshold of her apartment. "Stay out of my flat and out of my life, James Potter," she said icily as she slammed the door.

* * *

After her row with James, Lily sat at her kitchen table, holding that picture of Alice. The one of Alice and James. Lily sighed. They looked so happy. He was laughing, which was quite a contrast to his face minutes before, which was furious, right up until the point that Lily had pushed him out the door. Then, he was just plain incredulous. Lily laughed humorlessly. "He probably wasn't expecting that," she said aloud. But something was bothering her in the back of her mind, at first, she could quite place it, but then as she looked back at the picture, she realized what it was. Alice was staring meaningfully at James. And Lily understood. As waves of grief, remorse, and a little guilt washed over her, she knew what Alice would have wanted her to do, what she had to do.

* * *

When Lily stood in front of the little house in Godric's Hollow, she seriously considered turning back. But Alice's face flashed through her mind and she knew that she couldn't. So Lily closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, and knocked twice. No answer. The door was unlocked, so after noting the irony of the situation, Lily let herself in.

* * *

James was sitting in a small room in the back of the house. It had light lavender walls, a large window that faced the garden in the back, and plants. So many plants of all shapes and sizes. It was her room. And she had loved plants. One of Alice's thumbs was actually green, because she had been bitten by a plant that turned the flesh green.

Now though, most of the plants were dying. James was horrible with plants, he could kill them just be looking at them. But right then, he was sitting in Alice's office with a box out in front of him. He couldn't seem to get any farther though. His row with Lily didn't help. He was out of line, and he knew it. She was right, if she wanted to have a relationship with Frank, that was her business, no one else's. But had Lily really had to push him out the door? He still couldn't believe she had done that. Alice was never like that, how had she become friends with some like Lily? How could she have fallen in love with someone who hated plants?

He sighed and looked back at the box, willing it to pack itself. He didn't know how long he sat there on the floor of Alice's office, staring at the box before he heard the crinkling of paper behind him. And footsteps. And then, ever so softly, a hand on his shoulder and a voice whispering.

"James?"

* * *

When Lily found James he was crouched on the floor looking so small and so lost and so helpless. Seeing him like this made Lily feel even more remorse. Tentatively, she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"James?"

She crouched down next to him; he turned around slowly, expressionless. "James," Lily whispered, "I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for yelling at you, for pushing you out, for saying those things. I'm sorry for every single thing I've ever done to you, even when we were at Hogwarts. And especially, I'm sorry that Alice is gone. I miss her. We all miss her. I'm so sorry, James." She studied his face for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak.

"No," he said slowly, "I'm sorry." James drew in another breath and continued, "I'm sorry for bursting into your flat this morning, for walking in on you and Frank. I'm sorry I was so rude about that. Frank's a nice guy, really, and he's lucky to be with a girl like you. I was just surprised, that's all. It's just that, well, you were like Alice's sister, which made you like my sister, which made me a little defensive. And I know you're not the type of person who does one-night stands, nor is Frank, and that was out-of-line for me to suggest. Basically though, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning and I wish you and Frank the best of luck."

Lily laughed, "Frank and I aren't together. You came up with that yourself, and I just let you think that because made me so _angry_. You can really make me mad, I'll tell you that. First, you barged into my flat and wake me up on a Sunday morning; Second, you find Frank and me together; and thirdly, you start assuming things and making wild accusations at me. So I responded in the only way I could think of at the time. What _were_ you doing there anyway?"

James sighed, "I had some questions for you." Then he explained what had happened the night Alice died. Lily listened without interruption, but then, at the end, he added, "I miss her so much. I was going to ask her to marry me."

Lily was not sure how to respond to this so she looked around the room and said, "You're trying pack up her stuff aren't you?" James nodded.

"And how's that going for you?"

James laughed humorlessly, "Awful." Lily picked up a crumpled up piece of paper and made a face. "I could help you," she offered. James looked at her. "That would be fine," he said slowly, "Since you were her best friend and all." Lily nodded determinedly, "We'll get through this." Both of them sat in silence for a while staring at the room filled with Alice's stuff, both near tears. "Lily?" James suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with us?"

Lily sighed and put her head on James' shoulder, "I don't know James, right now, I guess we're all just a little unwell."

* * *

Alice cracked her eyes open. She was lying on a cold stone floor. It was dark, wherever she was, dark, wet and cold. Like a dungeon. Her body ached everywhere, she felt like she had been beaten. Looking at her surroundings, she decided she probably was. Memories of that night were slowly coming back to her, like a trickle of water. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. Alice gasped, _I have to find James, _she thought, _I never told James. _She kept trying to get up, to walk away. Eventually though, Alice was too tired to keep fighting. The last thing she remembered before going back to sleep was,_ I need to get out of here, I have to tell James the truth. _

* * *

Lily was lying on her own bed that night, think about the past to days. Everything Frank had said, everything James had told her. She gasped as the things started making sense; the puzzle pieces were fitting together. 

_I miss her every waking moment, and I can't sleep. It feels like something's missing, and life won't be real without her. _

The words of someone in love.

_I was going to ask her to marry me._

But he hadn't yet.

_A ring that she was wearing and yet had tried to conceal. _

Because the ring wasn't from the person everyone thought it was from.

Lily tried to draw in one ragged breath, but she could barely breath She couldn't believe it. And yet she knew it was true. It appeared that there were things Alice didn't tell Lily after all.

* * *

**A/N: So she's not dead! And what is it that Lily has figured out, if you can get it on your own, kudos to you, if not, my apologies for being confusing and all will be explained in the next chapter. ****Okay people, so, I have over a hundred hits and a bunch of story alerts, so how is it that i have almost no reviews? Review! Review! Review! It takes like thirty seconds! Please!**


	4. The Little Things

**A/N: I still don't own anything. **

* * *

James slammed the front door of his house. It had been a hard day of Auror training. Sighing, he went to the only room in the house with the light on: the kitchen. He walked right past Lily, who was sitting at the table and went directly to the refrigerator. "I'm starving," he said to Lily.

James wasn't surprised to see Lily there, she had been spending a lot of time at his house, clearing out the little lavender room in the back was harder than either of them had imagined. Alice had put way too many enlarging enchantments on it. It had been three weeks since Lily had offered to help James. And they had hardly made a dent in that room.

"What's that?" James was pointing at the very large, delicious-looking sub sandwich in Lily's hands. "A sub," she answered breezily. "What kind," James asked, licking his lips. "Does it matter?" Lily smiled while taking a rather large bite. "Give it to me," James demanded. "What?" said Lily looking alarmed and holding her sandwich protectively. "Give it to me," he said again. "No!"

James lunged at the sandwich. Lily jumped up, laughing as she ran out of the room. James chased her. In the front room, he finally caught and tackled her so he was now sitting on top of her, "Give me the sandwich!" Lily was holding her side, she was laughing so hard. "I surrender! I surrender!" she shrieked, holding the sandwich in the air. James took it but didn't get off her. She was still laughing.

"Ah-hem."

Both of them looked over to the figure standing in the doorway. "Hello Sirius!" James said cheerfully with his mouth full of food. "Hi Sirius," Lily said while pushing James off her and getting up off the floor. Sirius merely nodded in her direction. Unlike James, Sirius had not become used to Lily's almost-constant presence. "Don't you think its weird that she's over here more now than when Alice was alive?" he'd ask James. "No," James would always respond, "She's helping me clear out Alice's stuff. Did you see how much progress we've made since you've last been her?"

To Sirius, the room would always look completely untouched. "Whatever mate, its just a tad bit weird, that's all I'm saying. Does she even go home at night? Because I swear, that girl never leaves." Sirius once complained. "Of course she leaves," James defended her, "Listen, just get off Lily's back, will you?" Sirius didn't understand what was going on between them. When he had found them tonight, they had looked like a couple. But Lily never appeared to like James much when Alice was dating him, and it only made sense that Lily would have nothing to do with James once there only connection was broken.

And yet…

Lily didn't stay away.

At first it was because of Alice. Clearing out her stuff was like letting her go, but pulling her closer at the same time. It was a way of coping. When Lily and James sat down to work on it, they would get a whole area done, or they would sit in silence and cry. Or sometimes they would pick up an object and remember something about Alice. To Lily, it was a healing process.

But then it became about spending time with James. James was her friend. She could laugh with him, cry with him or just sit in silence with him. Since Alice had died, Lily had felt lonelier than ever before. Knowing that James was there too, in that dark abyss of loneliness made her feel better. So she would sometimes go over to his house after work and work on Alice's room, or sometimes just talk to James.

It didn't take long for Lily to realize that their connection to Alice wasn't the only attraction that drew her to James. There were lots of little things, too. Like the untidiness of his black hair, or his hazel eyes that always showed exactly what he was thinking. Or things like his laugh or his strength or those rare and brief moments when he would look at her and she would feel this electric shock go through her. Lily sighed and silently scolded herself, _no Lily. Not him. Anyone but Alice's boyfriend. He's not right for you anyway. Those silly things aren't what make a person matter. _But that was exactly why Lily liked James so much. The little things.

* * *

"What?" Lily said suddenly as she woke from her thoughts. Sirius gave her a funny look, "I was just telling James that I ran into Frank, and he said to tell James that he wanted to meet him at the Hog's Head tonight." 

"WHY?" Lily asked looking alarmed, _He can't tell James. James doesn't need more pain in his life. Please don't say- _

"He said he had something important to tell him." Sirius shrugged, "I don't know what exactly, what do I look like? The man with all the answers?" But Lily wasn't even listening now. "I have to go!" she declared in a panicky voice, "Oh dear, where are my things? Accio cloak, accio shoes, accio purse, accio keys, accio sandwich!" And with that she disapparated with a 'pop'.

All this while, James stood there, dumbfounded by Lily's reaction to this one insignificant comment. But as she left, James couldn't help but notice how fierce her sparkling green eyes were.

"Oh, please, don't look like that." James turned to Sirius, "Like what?" Sirius sighed and clamped a hand on James's shoulder, "Like a lovesick little schoolgirl. Don't do that for her, James, she's not worth it."

"And what if she is?" James shot back without really thinking. Sirius sighed again, "Just don't get in too deep mate, I hate to see you suffer just because she's using you to get over the shock of her best friend's death. Either that or she's just moving in on her best friend's territory by stealing her boyfriend. That's the best possible case."

"Would she do that?" James was still at a loss when it came to women. Alice had been different, he was always comfortable around her, never any butterflies or sweating palms. "I don't know mate, maybe." James looked down at his hands, just realizing that something was missing. Something delicious and half-eaten. Where was that sub sandwich? "Hey!"

* * *

Peering through the dense crowd, Lily finally spotted Frank, sitting alone at the bar, a fire whiskey in front of him. Lily strode towards him, ignoring the calls and whistles of the other half-drunk wizards. Frank looked up when he saw her shadow towering over him and the very first thing Lily did was slap him in the face.

* * *

Sirius had left shortly after Lily, which left James alone to think about what he had said. _What the bloody hell is going on? _James thought, _is Lily using me? She isn't like that, is she? _He sighed and walked aimlessly around his house. He needed a distraction. Standing in front of a light lavender wall, James found the distraction he needed. Sitting down on the floor, he picked up a stack of papers on the floor, and after flipping through them briefly, put them in a box. His eyes strayed to a box that Lily had packed up the week before. 

_Flashback_

"_Ugghh…After Alice moved out, I had forgotten about what a packrat she was," Lily complained. James laughed, "Well, I'm sure you remember now. Hey, look; Alice had actually put stuff in a box! I wonder what's in it…" __"I'll do that one!" Lily jumped up and said quickly. She grabbed the box out of his hands. "Why, what's in it? Notes confessing your deep, passionate love for Severus Snape?" James teased. Lily laughed, "Fortunately no, those, I believe, are in the top drawer of the desk. But seriously, don't worry about this one, I'll do it." _

Now, as James was sitting there staring at the box, he couldn't help the curiosity that was burning inside of him. Slowly, he got up and ambled towards the box.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Lily demanded angrily, " Why would you even dream of telling James?" Frank rubbed his cheek and glared at her, "You have no idea what you're talking about." 

"Don't I?" Lily shot back, "Alice was my best friend, you know."

"But she didn't tell you," Frank said smugly. Lily sighed and sat down, "No, she didn't. But just because she didn't say doesn't mean I didn't know. I was her best friend, I knew her. It wasn't incredibly difficult to realize." Frank took a sip of his fire whiskey, "So when did you figure it out?" Lily sighed and answered, "After she died. That night after you were over at my flat. I had seen her ring, but she didn't say anything about it, and then you talked about her, and then James said that he was that he hadn't yet proposed. As soon as I stopped to think about it, I knew that it was you that had given her that ring. It was you that she was in love with."

Frank looked at her for a moment and said flatly, "She would have wanted me to tell him." Lily glared at him, her fierce eyes flashing dangerously, "No she wouldn't, Frank. She's gone. James cared about her; he thought she loved him. Does he really need to have his heart completely shattered? Was it not enough that it's been broken? Really, Frank. Alice didn't want to hurt him, that's why she never told him. She had plenty of time to tell James about you two and she didn't. That's not what she would have wanted."

Frank smirked at her, "Why am I sensing that this is more about James than about Alice's wishes?" That flustered Lily. "I don't- we're not- arrg…Just promise me you won't tell him." Frank laughed, "I won't, but only because you feel so strongly about it, and Alice cared about what you thought. That's why she didn't tell you, because she was afraid you would think less of her." Lily smiled, "I wouldn't. I can understand why she would have wanted to be with you. You're a great guy Frank. Thanks."

Frank smiled smugly, "But I bet what you can't understand, is why Alice would pick me over your James." Lily stood up, glowering at him, "You don't know what you're talking about." "Don't I?" Frank did a perfect imitation that left Lily speechless. "The fire whiskey's getting to you," she finally mumbled. Frank laughed, she was probably right. So a very aggravated Lily left a very amused and probably drunk Frank at the Hog's Head.

* * *

The top layers of the box were school notes from Hogwarts. This made James even more suspicious. They had put all Alice's things from Hogwarts in her old school trunk. Lily was trying to hide something. He delved deeper into the box and found a scroll. Unrolling it, James saw that it was covered with large messy scrawl. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. James knew that this mysterious note would not bring good news. 

_Alice, my darling Alice,_

_You know that I would wait forever for you, if that's what need be, but you and I both know that it doesn't have to be this way. I understand how hard this is for you, and how scary this is for both of us. But you need to tell him. James deserves to know. It's not fair to him and it will only hurt both of you more the longer you wait. There's no avoiding it now, you know that, Alice. At first we could have pretended that it had never happened, but we're in too deep. I love you. And you say you love me. James needs to know that. As I said, it's only going to get harder. _

_If you won't do this for him, think of me. How do you think I feel knowing that you're with him? How hard do you think it is for me to let you walk out that door every day knowing that you're going to him? I can't do this anymore. Please, love, I need you to do this as much if not more than he needs you to do this. He will figure it out eventually, and so will your friend Lily. I can see her scrutinizing you every time you're around me. Tell her, tell both of them Alice. Please, this cannot go on much longer. Tell them tonight, if possible. Everything will be okay as long as we're together. I promise. _

_All my love, _

_Frank_

James couldn't breathe. She didn't love him. Every word she had ever said to him was a lie. And Lily knew. Lily. James closed his eyes. Sirius was right. Lily had used him. Just not as either of them had expected. She had used him to cover up Alice's secret. Damn them. All of them. Especially Frank. Damn them all to hell. He hated them. He hated Alice for lying to him and cheating on him, he hated Frank because Alice had picked him over himself. And Lily, at this moment, it was Lily that he hated most of all. He had trusted her. He had thought that she was his friend. But that was never the case, was it?

* * *

As soon as Frank had finished his firewhiskey, he left the bar and stepped out into the crisp autumn air. He decided to walk a bit, because he needed to clear his head. But as soon as he turned the corner, he heard screaming. Pulling out his wand, he raced towards the screams. 

In the alley, was Emmeline Vance, sprawled on the ground screaming with two Death Eaters pointing her wands at her. "Stupefy!" Frank yelled. One of the Death Eaters fell to the ground and the other turned towards Frank. "Run," Frank yelled towards Emmeline, "Get help." With a moan, Emmeline disapparated.

"How heroic," a deathly voice behind him said. Frank wheeled around. "Sacrificing yourself for the girl. Some sacrifice," he sneered, "Some sacrifice. You don't deserve to live. You don't even deserve to carry a wand. _Imperio!" _Frank felt his mind clear of everything except one voice. _Give me your wand. Give it to me. _"NO!" Frank breaking through the voice, "NO!"

Voldemort chuckled, "Don't be difficult."

The next thing Frank knew, a series of images flashed through his mind. Alice's face. Alice kissing James. James whispering, "I love you." to Alice and Alice whispering it back. Alice lying dead on a floor. Frank couldn't suppress them. _Give me your wand; you have nothing to live for. _The images got worse. Alice with her face contorted in hate spitting at him, "I hate you, I've always hated you, and you'll never be half as good as James." Frank was screaming now, "NO! NO! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! ALICE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BELIEVE ANY DIFFERENT!"

Voldemort's face twisted in anger, "You dare defy me!" The other Death Eater froze, how many times had he said that to Frank Longbottom? Once, twice, _no._

But Voldemort had not seemed to realize this. "Severus," he addressed the Death Eater, "Get rid of him." And that was the last thing Frank Longbottom heard, because then everything went black.

RULER BUTTON IS NOT WORKING. MY APOLOGIES

**A/N: Well, I hope I explained some things. But I'm not sure how well I did. In case you didn't already realize it, (i tried to drop some hints) Alice was cheating on James with Frank. And Lily is feeling a bit more than friendship towards James. And James wants the world to die (but that won't last). What will Severus do with Frank? I'll let you know the next chapter. So keep reading. **

**I know you're out there, and I know your reading this, so please, please review. I'm really curious to see what people think about this. Your (constructive) criticism is welcome and appreciated. In fact, I'd be eternally grateful if you gave me a review. Thanks.**

**StarsInTheSky123**


	5. You've Got A Friend

**DISCLAIMER: as much as I would love to own HP, I don't. Oh well. I guess I'll survive. **

Frank Longbottom cracked open his eyes. He was lying on a cold stone floor. It was dark, wherever he was, dark, wet and cold. Like a dungeon. His body ached everywhere, he felt like he had been beaten. Looking at his surroundings, he realized that he wasn't alone.

Bending over him in a concerned manner…was an angel. Not just any angel though, his angel. That was how he knew that he was dead. This sure wasn't heaven, but if she were here, he would take it. She was crying, his angel, and Frank wished with all his heart that he could comfort her. But he seemed unable to move, or even to open his mouth. He blinked, and his bleary vision cleared up some. Slowly, ever so slowly, he opened his mouth. "Alice," he croaked.

The angel froze. Then, just as slowly, she opened her own mouth and whispered, "Frank, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Frank. I never told him. I was going to, but I never did. I'm sorry, Frank, I should have told him earlier, I should hav-" But Alice's words were silenced by Frank's lips, he had pushed himself up into sitting position and pressed his lips to hers.

Hungrily, he pressed them harder and she reciprocated his pressure. He could feel her hands twisted up in his hair as he pulled her closer to him. He had missed this, he had missed her. When they finally broke apart, he whispered, "You're not dead, are you?" Alice smiled slightly and whispered back, "No, not yet anyways." Frank sat back in order to get a better look at her face, "Where are we?"

Alice shrugged, "I'm not sure. Severus won't tell me anything. He's not exactly a nice jailer, but I think I'm supposed to be dead right now, so I'm not complaining." _"Severus? Severus Snape? That greasy little Slytherin from Hogwarts?" _"The very same," Alice replied, "We all knew he was a death eater. And he's our captor. Yes, _our _captor, you've been unconscious for quite awhile, though I'm not sure how many hours. I think we're in some kind of dungeon under his basement, but I can't be sure. I don't remember a whole lot exactly, normally, he keeps me under the imperious curse, but lately I've been able to fight through it for longer and longer periods of time."

Frank visibly flinched at the thought of his Alice under someone else's control through an unforgivable curse. "Alice," he said, "What else have they done to you?" Alice thought for a moment, "Not a whole lot, really, like I said before, I think I'm supposed to be dead, because no one except Snape ever comes down here. Sometimes he performs the Cruciatus curse on me, but I've learned to take it. It's not that bad. I'm strong enough to survive."

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. It was well after midnight, but the events of the day were running through her mind. Frank had confirmed Alice's affair with him and had even suggested that Lily had feelings for James. The latter bothered her more than Alice's affair, only because Lily wasn't quite sure how she felt about James. She felt something more than friendship for him, but she wasn't sure if it was enough to actually be more than friends. And besides, he was Alice's. Even if Alice didn't really love him as much as she loved Frank, James was still hers. He was hers now more than ever now that she was dead. She remembered how close James had come to the truth before, but always narrowly missed the mark: the box with the letters from Frank and his assumption that Frank was secretly seeing one of the two friends (though he had thought it was Lily). 

Suddenly, Lily sat up, something wasn't right. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that something was wrong. Very wrong. _You're just being paranoid, _Lily told herself, but still, she turned on the light and got dressed quickly. And with perfect timing, an owl flew in the window. Recognizing it as one of the Order's owls, she quickly opened the letter.

_Lily, _

_Frank Longbottom was captured by death eaters tonight just a few blocks from the Hog's Head. He saved Emmeline Vance, but he was taken. There is nothing we can do right now. However, we will have a meeting tomorrow at dusk. You know where. Burn this letter as soon as you read it. _

_Alastor Moody_

Lily's hands were shaking. First Alice, now Frank too? Reading the letter over, she realized with relief that there was a chance that he still might be alive. But how long would that hold true? Voldemort and his Death Eaters were ruthless. He could be dead at this very moment. The only thing Lily knew is that they had not killed him on the spot. Tears filling up in her eyes, something occurred to her, both Alice and Frank were purebloods. The death eaters had a policy of not killing purebloods unless they need something from them. Lily could think of only two people that would know, and only one that she was willing to be with right now. Right now, as her friends were dying and her world was crumbling to pieces around her, she only wanted to be with one person, she wanted to be with James.

* * *

James was still sitting on the floor in front of that same box when Lily was lying in bed awake that night. There countless letters in that box. Countless _love_ letters. They made him sicker and angrier with every one he read, and yet he could not make himself stop. He kept reading and reading and cursing them, Alice, Frank, and Lily. Reading them until he heard footsteps behind him. He knew who it was, and he didn't want to see her right now. He didn't really want to see anyone, but especially her. "James," Lily said, her voice cracking, "James…" 

As he stood up and faced her, Lily saw. She saw the scroll in his hand, the one that would break his heart. She saw the anger and hurt and pain swirling around in his eyes. Lily took one look at him and knew that he needed her just as much as she needed him; at least for tonight. So without thinking or ever realizing it, Lily crossed the room and put her arms around him. She could feel James lean into her and put his arms around her. Lily sighed and leaned into him a little bit. It felt good, to be able to give someone half he burden, to carry it side by side together. And tonight, here in Alice's little room at the cottage in Godric's Hallow, it just felt right.

* * *

As soon as Lily put her arms around James, all anger at her vanished. The only thing left was the pain and heartbreak. He knew that it wasn't just his pain that he felt, he could tell Lily was in just as much distress as him. Give and take. He gave her some of his pain, and took some of hers. It was a pure and simple and sweet system. Holding Lily was the strangest experience of his life. There were no emotional attachments, no reason for them to feel this close, and yet everything that happened that night would bond them together forever. There was no need for words, no need to explain what was wrong, she understood. Being able to hold and lean on Lily made the heartbreak considerably less. After all, this is what everyone wants in life, right? Just someone who will be there in the middle of the night when you need them, someone who understands and knows what to do without you having to say a world. Someone to lean on.

* * *

"Frank?" Alice said, "How's Lily? Is she doing alright?" Frank grasped her hand and squeezed it, "Lily's coping just fine. She and James have certainly become fast friends." Even in the darkness, Alice could tell that Frank was smirking. "And what do you mean by that?" "I ran into Sirius Black the other day-" 

"Don't change the subject!" Alice said quickly and playfully swatted Frank. "I didn't!" Frank replied, dodging Alice's hand, "Its part of the story! Now let me speak!" Alice folded her hands into her lap and said nothing. Frank took a deep breath and began again, "As I was saying, Sirius Black was telling me that Lily has been spending more time at James's house than at her own. Apparently, Sirius stops by at all hours of the night and, and Lily is always there, even sometimes when James isn't."

Frank couldn't tell what Alice's reaction to this piece of news was, "Alice, honey? Are you alright? Did I upset you? I didn't mean to upset you? You're okay, right? Please be okay." "I'm fine," Alice, said, finally finding her voice, "I'm just a little shocked, that's all. Lily and James never really hit it off before though; it just makes me wonder how they've changed."

"Are you bothered by it?" Frank asked, getting worried, _Alice doesn't still care for James, does she? _"No, no. I'm glad for them," and as she said it, Alice knew it was true, "I'm glad that they can be there for each other when I can't be. I'm glad that they have found someone, we all need someone right now." She leaned her head on Frank's shoulder. Frank smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. After a few minutes of silence, Alice whispered softly, "They aren't a couple, are they?" Frank hesitated, still worried about Alice wanting to be with James. Finally, he spoke, "No, they aren't a couple."

* * *

Severus Snape sat in an oversized chair at his house on Spinner's End. Staring moodily into the fireplace, he thought of the night Voldemort had sent him to kill the girl. The Dark Lord trusted him, even more so after he found the prophecy. He became even more of a favorite when he captured the girl. Severus sighed, that night had been on his mind for weeks. 

_Flashback_

_He was waiting for her, her owl had been intercepted, she would be here. And Severus would wait. Finally, after what seemed like years, he saw her. He had to act fast, before she saw him._

"_Stupefy!" There was a flash of light, and she fell to the ground. He walked over to her, with his wand still drawn. She was defenseless, but just to make sure, he took her wand. Then he stood over her, preparing to do one final curse, the curse of death. "Avada Ke-" He stopped. The green sparks cast a green glow on her face, just for a second. But it was long enough for him to recognize her. She was that girl. Potter's girl, and Lily's best friend. Conflict raged inside of him. Bloody Potter's girlfriend, the one who would have his children and defeat the Dark Lord; or Lily's best friend? Where did his loyalty lie? Nearby, he saw a dilapidated cottage. He waved his wand and lifted her body up and floated it towards the cottage. Inside, there was lone piece of furniture: a small wooden table. With a second wave of his wand, the table transfigured itself into a life-size replica of Alice's body. He laid Alice's wand down next to it. Lily had won. In his mind, Lily would always win. Even though it had been years since Lily had so much as looked at him, she still won out over his hatred of Potter and his loyalty to his Master. So with one last look at the table- turned- dead Alice, he grabbed the real and very much alive Alice and disapparated. _

_End Flashback_

Severus had been holding the girl captive ever since. He sighed; obviously he hadn't thought things through that night. Eventually, he realized, he would have to kill the girl. He can't keep her down there forever, especially now that Longbottom was stuck down there too. He'll keep her one more week. Just one more week. If he couldn't figure out a better alternative, then he would kill her. I stared into space and whispered, "I'll try Lily."

* * *

**A/N: Questions? Comments? Complaints? you know what to do.**


	6. DOA

**A/N: Seriously, how many chapters are we into this story? I shouldn't need to say it. **

* * *

"Alice?" Frank murmured into the darkness. "Yes, Frank, who else would it be?" Alice said, rolling her eyes and grinning. Even though they were being held captive and they would probably die very soon, she was glad that she was here with Frank. She really did care about him, and she knew he loved her more than anything. "Alice, we need to escape. We need to get out of here soon." Alice's mind went into full-on Auror mode, "What do you suggest Longbottom?"

* * *

James apparated outside of Sirius's flat in Diagon Alley before work. He strode into his kitchen and began rummaging around for food. You see, his own kitchen was empty because Alice had always done the grocery shopping and after she died, people had brought him enough casseroles to last over a month. Lily had promised to bring him some groceries later today. But now, James had no food and he was hungry.

He opened up one of the cupboards, where was Sirius's butterbeer? In fact, where was Sirius? Just then, Sirius apparated directly on top of him. James fell to the ground, with Sirius sitting on top of him, looking around wildly. "Padfoot," James wheezed, "Gerroff me." Sirius looked down at James, laughed, and stood up. "Where were you?" James asked. Sirius grinned wickedly, "Out with a beautiful girl named Charity something or other." James laughed, "All night? Seriously Padfoot, could you move any faster?"

Sirius snorted, "You should talk. What about you and Lily?" James stiffened, after that night, he had expected everything to change; but it hadn't. It wasn't like that night had never happened though, those few hours would be embedded in both of their memory's forever. Things just didn't change much. Maybe everything was the same because their entire friendship was based on change, James really didn't know.

"Padfoot," he said seriously, "My fiancé just _died _and Lily was her best friend. Nothing is going on, you know that. I'm not ready to be involved with anyone. It's too soon for both of us, we can't just forget as easily as you may have." Sirius clamped a hand on James's shoulder, "Whoa. Relax Prongs. I was just playing around. I know that you and Evans are just friends. Calm down. I'm your best mate, in case you forgot."

* * *

The plan was ready. It was to be simple, quick, and easy. But they would need some assistance. "Why hadn't I thought of that weeks ago?" Alice groaned, clearly disappointed with herself, "Its so obvious." "Its alright, love," Frank tried to console her, "You didn't grow up with any, so you wouldn't think that they would be able to help. Even wizards that did have them may not think of it." Alice smirked, "Are you trying to say that your brilliant?"

"If you say so," Frank teased back. Alice smiled and then became serious again, "But will it work, he lives with your parents, doesn't he? So will he still come?" Frank nodded determinedly, "Of course it will work. We'll just have to wait until Snape comes down here for the last time tonight. And then we'll act, got it?" Alice nodded fervently. Frank leaned back against the wall, "Good. Its going to work, Alice, I know it is."

* * *

Just like Frank said they would, they waited until Snape came downstairs. Alice tried desperately to act normal, but she was fidgety. As soon she heard the door close, Frank was by her side. "Ready?" he whispered to her, taking and squeezing her hand. She squeezed his hand back, "Ready." Frank cleared his throat and called out, "Gily, I need you." There was a crack, and Alice saw a house elf appeared before her. "Master Frank! Where has Master Frank been? Mistress Longbottom has been very worried about Master Frank, indeed! How can Gily assist Master Frank?"

"Gily," Frank directed, "I need you to help us escape. Can you do Side-Along-Apparition with both of us?" Gily shook his head and explained sadly, "Mistress Longbottom ordered Gily to never do Side-Along with Master Frank again, not after Master Frank asked Gily to help Master Frank sneak out of Master Frank's Great-Great-Great aunt's birthday tea when Master Frank was thirteen. Mistress Longbottom said no more Side-Along after that." Alice bent down to the elf's height and said, "But did she say anything about me? What if you helped me escape and I grabbed on to Frank as we left?" Gily thought for a moment, "Mistress Longbottom said nothing about Miss, but Mistress Longbottoms said no appartition for Master Frank _ever." _Alice thought for a minute, but Frank spoke up, "Gily, disregard any rules that my mother has set down for you for fifteen minutes. When your family first started working for mine, the son overruled the mother."

Gily bobbed his head up and down , "Master Frank is right! Master Frank is a smart smart boy!" Alice grinned, "Alright Gily. Ready?" Gily grasped her hand and she grabbed Frank's. "Let's go, Gily," Frank said. And with a lurch, the two people and the house elf were gone. A moment later, they could feel the crisp, cool air of muggle London. Alice, sighed, relieved, they were free; it was done.

* * *

It was done. Lily stood up, brushed off her hands, and looked around. The room looked much bigger now that it was empty. It had taken so much time and determination. After the night when Frank went missing, it became some sort of unspoken agreement to finish clearing out her room. They needed this. But Lily and James had finished nevertheless. "You realize that it isn't her room anymore?" Lily turned, she hadn't seen James walk back into the room, and the tone of his voice startled her, "We can't call it Alice's room now, because it isn't. This room can be anything I want it to be. It's not hers anymore. All her stuff's gone; she's gone. Everything is gone,"

James finally looked up and realized that he was wrong. Because someone was still here. Someone had always been here. Someone who had helped him clean out Alice's room, who had helped him close that chapter of his life. All of Alice's things were packed away, out of sight…out of mind. He was free now, he could do anything, he could be with anyone … or someone.

Because someone was still here. Someone had always been here and now he could be here too. He was free, but was he ready? Right now he didn't care.

* * *

Lily didn't see James coming towards her at first. She looked up and he was there. Her breath caught in her throat. "James," she managed to whisper, "Are you sure?"

But James looked as if he hadn't even heard her. Slowly, he leaned towards her until his lips were on hers. Lily wasn't sure how or why, but somehow her arms had found their way around his neck and she was kissing him back.

And then, there was a low chuckle.

Lily and James broke apart and whirled to face the door, where none other than Sirius Black was leaning casually against the doorframe. This time, it was Lily who greeted him, "Sirius, how are you?" Sirius nodded and looked towards his best mate, amusement flickering in his eyes. "I came to remind James that it's the full moon, the marauder's night. But I see that he's made other plans," Sirius trailed off.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Lily said good-naturedly, "I have to leave anyways. I hope you two have fun tonight. Say hello to Remus for me. I haven't seen him in such a long time. Peter, too." And with that, she walked out the door. Sirius grinned mischievously at James and said mockingly, "Too soon to get involved with anyone, eh mate?"

* * *

Lily wasn't lying; she did have somewhere she had to be. Walking down the street, she watched and waited for them. Finally, she heard what she was looking for. Keeping close to the shadows, she pulled her wand out. When she was sure of whom it was, and that this person was alone; she emerged from the darkness.

"Regulus," she said smoothly, greeting the cloaked figure, "I trust you know why I'm here?" Regulus nodded. "Good. Let's get down to business. What do you want to do? You have to make a choice." Lily paused and said in a softer tone, "You could choose good."

Regulus shook his head. "I have chosen," he said gruffly. Then, out of nowhere, two deatheaters flew at Lily. She stupefied them both at lightening speed. "You!" she bellowed, pointing her wand threateningly at him, "I trusted you! I tried to help you!" She stupefied him before he could respond.

"Then you were a fool," a voice said behind her. Knowing already who it was, she wheeled around to face him. She was nose-to-nose with Lord Voldemort. "No one has ever stood this close to me and lived," he whispered, "and I dare say that filth like you won't be the first."

" The only filth here sits before me," Lily snarled, "Though I dare say it's a close battle between you and Regulus." His eyes flashed dangerously, "You dare mock me when death is staring you in the face?" "Is that not the theory of your own followers, the deatheaters?" She took a step toward him, if she was going to die tonight, she would die looking him in the eye. But then, she had a sudden burst of inspiration. Quickly, she shot a spell at him, he blocked it, just as she expected him to, but it gave her enough time to escape.

"I know you said that no one had ever spat in your face and lived, but," she spat at him, "I just did." She heard a howl of rage escape his lips right before she disapparated and landed with a thud in Hogsmeade

* * *

**A/N: There you go, my apologies for not having it out sooner, but I had debate tournaments the last two weekends and a ton of homework during the week and writer's block. Thanks for reading, you know what to do now. Oh, yeah, and special thanks to Nymphie07 for reviewing. (check out their stuff, its good.) Anyway, next chapter will be up much sooner than this one.**


	7. Over My Head

**Disclaimer: Do I really still have to do this?**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put up, but in my defense, I have been busy with school and debate tournaments and what-not, and am not a super hero like panther73110 or a girl that read my fic. (many thanks by the way for the reviews)

* * *

**Lily stood up and brushed the snow off of her pants. She looked around nervously, until her eyes found what she was looking for. She turned towards it and started to run. Past the Three Broomsticks, past Zonko's, and past all the shops and their shopkeepers locking them up for the night. Lily raced past it all towards the large castle looming overhead, towards the man who had all the answers, and who could hopefully answer all of her questions. 

She burst into his office without knocking. "Dumbledore!" Lily cried, gasping for air, "Dumbledore, I need to speak to you." Dumbledore yawned, and then put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Come, my dear, sit down, and lets see what I can do for you." Lily nodded and started to explain what had just happened.

* * *

Lily felt like she had talked for hours. She wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore, her mouth just kept moving on its own accord. Finally she stopped. She drew in a breath and asked the question that had been on her mind for a while, but she had never had an opportune moment to ask it. "Dumbledore?" she whispered hesitantly, "Why did he kill Alice? Why her? She's a pureblood, and she alone isn't a big threat, so…why her?" If Dumbledore could look any older than he already did, it was at that moment that it showed. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this Lily, but I don't see how I can't not tell you. He sighed, "I recently hired a new Divination teacher." Lily nodded, how really understanding what this had to do with anything. Dumbledore continued, "She one of many Seers in her family. I used to think her a phony, until that interview. She made a real prediction during that interview." Lily was still not sure where this was going, "What did she predict?" Dumbledore stood up, just then, and walked over to his Pensive. Pointing his wand to his temple and extracting a thin, silvery memory, "Perhaps it is better if I just show you." Lily nodded as she looked into the Pensive.

_They were in a room over the Hog's Head, watching Dumbledore speak to a young woman, Dumbledore smiled politely and stood up, preparing to leave, when all of a sudden the woman's eyes glazed over and she gasped for air and spoke, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" The Dumbledore that was interviewing the woman turned and stared at her, and the Dumbledore with Lily knew that in just a few moments, a certain Death Eater would burst into the room. Lily however, did not know this, and Dumbledore felt that Lily didn't need to know this. So before it happened, he put his hand on Lily's shoulder and whispered, "That's all we need to see." _

And then Lily was back in Dumbledore's office, sitting on the floor. Dumbledore looked down at her and said, "A Death Eater overheard the prophecy, and immediately informed his master of what he had heard. Only Alice and James Potter fit the description. It made perfect sense, didn't it? Alice and James were in love, they were living together, they would eventually have kids, and Voldemort knew he must act." _But they weren't in love, _Lily thought, _Alice was in love with Frank, it wouldn't of happened. And now it can't happen…_

Lily's face paled, and her words came out shakily, "Dumbledore, no, you see, I-I…" Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Yes, Ms. Evans, you too have thrice defied him; though I believe only you, I, and Voldemort know about that." Lily was silent. "Its funny how things turn out," Dumbledore said suddenly, "If our friend Tom Riddle had ignored the Prophecy, or if his Death Eater had never heard it, well, it sounds like there would have been nothing for him to worry about. But by trying to eliminate all chances of defeat, he actually increased the inevitability of it. You see, now there are even more of you that have defied him." Lily looked up. Dumbledore counted off with his fingers, "You; your friend, Alice; Mr. Potter; and Mr. Longbottom."

* * *

While all this was going on, Alice and Frank were still in muggle London. "Frank," Alice said, "We can't go home, we can't go to our friends' houses, because we are supposed to be dead. We can't just go waltzing in when we ourselves aren't even sure why we're alive. Where are we supposed to go until we figure out what is going on?" She knew the answer before it even escaped her lips. Frank turned to her and smiled, "Why, to Dumbledore, of course. If anyone can help us, its him." Alice nodded and was about to Disapparate when Frank pulled out his wand, "Wait." He then performed two Disillusionment charms. "So we aren't seen," he explained. Alice smiled, glad that he had been so careful and thought of important details like this. And then they Disapparated.

* * *

Lily was walking over the Hogwarts' grounds and thinking. And thinking. And thinking. She had crossed the threshold between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, but she kept walking. The sun was just beginning to rise. Lily yawned. She needed to go home and sleep. Distantly, there were two simultaneous cracks of someone Apparating. But Lily was simply too tired and had far too much on her mind to notice. In fact, she didn't even notice that she had Disapparated, to James's house, and by the time she realized where she was, she was too exhausted to go home. She peeked into James's bedroom, he wasn't home. So Lily just fell asleep on James's couch, hoping that she would wake up tomorrow and this entire day would have just been a bad dream.

* * *

Just minutes after Lily had left Dumbledore's office, Frank and Alice walked in. If Dumbledore was at all surprised to see them, he kept his cool. "Ah, Alice, good to see you amongst the living. And you as well, Mr. Longbottom. What can I do for you?" Frank took a step forward, "We have some questions, professor, and we were hoping you could answer them." Dumbledore nodded, "I'll do what I can to explain."

Alice sat stiffly while Dumbledore told them everything. The Prophecy, how at first it was only she and James, and how she was the one chosen to die, what happened that night when Frank had defied Voldemort, making him the third. "I've told you everything I know, I'm afraid," Dumbledore said quietly. He was lying. Albus Dumbledore was not quite sure why, but he felt that Miss Evans's story should remaining her own story to tell. Glancing back and forth between Alice's white face and Frank's passive one, he decided to leave them alone. With a small nod and apologetic smile, he quietly excused himself from the room.

Frank bent down so he was eyelevel with Alice, because she was sitting down, and said quietly, "Alice? Are you alright?" Alice blinked, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to spill over. "No, Frank," she snapped, "I'm not alright, dammit. I get news like that and you think that I am alright?" The tears were streaming down her face now. "I can't have children," she declared, "There is absolutely no way that I am going to even think about bringing a child into the world if he is going to be hunt down and marked for dead before he is even born!" Alice felt so in over her head right then. Why was Frank so calm? Did everyone know what was going on already, or was she just weak? She heaved a sob. Frank put his arms around her and pulled her close as she continued to sob. Finally, she whispered, "I'm just so scared." Frank pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. "It's okay to be scared," he told her, "But we aren't going to let fear run our lives. No one said we have to have children, if we do, we do, and we'll get through whatever happens as a family. Regardless of what happens, Alice, we are going to get through it, and we're going to get through it together. Remember that."

* * *

When James got home, early that morning, he almost walked past the couch. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone lying there. He stood over her, it was Lily. He smiled as he looked at her pale but serene face; it was such a contrast to her fiery red hair. He moved her over slightly, so there was room on the couch for him too. Lily stirred, and her head was on his chest. James was surprised to find that he didn't mind so much, in fact, he enjoyed it. That was the last thing James remembered before he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, Questions, Complaints, an Suggestions are all appreciated, so click the review button!**


	8. More Than This

**Disclaimer: I'm not even kidding, do I really have to keep doing this?**

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long to publish, it actually started out as a filler chapter. But yeah, its not really anymore. Oh well. **

* * *

Sirius Black couldn't sleep. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was barely six on a Sunday morning. He had been out with Remus for most of the night, so he hadn't even been in bed for more than a few hours! Well, is Sirius's mind, if he couldn't sleep, then someone else shouldn't be allowed to sleep either. He was going to James's.

* * *

Alice and Frank had been staying in Dumbledore's quarters all day. The three of them had agreed that Alice and Frank could not be seen; at the very least not until the next Order meeting. Dumbledore said that as soon as everyone was in bed, they were welcome to roam the castle and perhaps find better sleeping quarters. Alice couldn't wait; she was not exactly a fan of all the portraits in Dumbledore's office. Someone was staring at her _all the time. _It was more than a tad bit annoying. She looked at a large clock for the thirtieth time that morning. Only several more hours to go.

* * *

Sirius apparated into James's bedroom, intent on waking his best friend up by falling on him. He was surprised to land with a bounce on an empty bed. Surprise turned into confusion, which turned into smugness as Sirius wondered whose bed James was sleeping in. But that turned into disappointment when he heard the sound of James snoring coming from the sitting room. James had simply fallen asleep on his couch. 

Suddenly, Sirius had a very evil and Sirius-like thought. All he would need is some good old-fashioned ice and perhaps some whipped cream. _Or maybe a glass of warm water? What about the warm water, the ice, and the whipped cream?_

Grinning mischievously, Sirius tiptoed past the couch. Then he stopped and retraced his steps until he was in front of the couch again. Sure enough, James was on the couch, but he was not alone.

Lily was lying almost on top of James, her head was resting on his chest, and her arms here around his middle. James had his arms around Lily protectively, and he seemed to be inhaling the scent of her long red hair. Knowing the exact status of Lily and James's relationship, Sirius couldn't help but smirk. This was even better than anything Sirius could do to James with whipped cream.

* * *

When James eyes opened that morning, he realized one thing: he was not where he was supposed to be. Normally, he woke up lying down in his bed that always smelled like fresh linen. But today, today was different. 

Today, he was sitting on his couch, and some other scent (orchids, maybe?) was filling his head. He looked down and saw a mass of red hair lying on his chest. He laughed, Lily smelled like orchids? _Weird._

He laid there for the awhile, just enjoying the feel of orchid- smelling Lily lying on him. They fit together, he and Lily. Like lost puzzles pieces or something. It just felt right.

He wanted to stay like this forever, but James knew that Lily wouldn't want to find herself on top of him when she woke up. So quietly, he tried to slip off the couch without disturbing Lily.

He walked into the kitchen and straight to the cupboard to look for some food.

"Did you sleep well?"

James turned and saw Sirius leaning against the counter, with a mug of coffee in his hand. Sirius must have seen him and Lily together. "Its not what it looked like," James explained, "Lily and I are just friends." Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Oh? We're friends too, mate. Say, it's been quite a while since we've fallen asleep in each other's arms. And you and Lily have done that how many times in the last month? Three? Four?"

"Lily and I are just friends!" James objected, "Its just…well…" James was at a loss for words. "Let me guess," Sirius mocked, "The lines between friendship and more get blurred with you and Lily?"

"They do!" James cried, "You might not understand." Sirius sat down and leaned back in his chair, "Try me." James thought for a moment before talking, "Its like this, we started out as friends, but the more we got to know each other, the more we found ourselves together. Like, fate just keeps sticking us together, in hopes that we'll stay that way. I don't know how to explain it, we're friends, but-"

"You should be more?" Sirius interjected, "I know exactly how you feel. Remember Charity Burbage from Hogwarts?" James smiled, "You mean that Hufflepuff that hated your guts? Yeah, I remember her."

Sirius nodded, "Sometimes, we would be really mean to each other, but every once in a while, we would talk, and treat each other like humans. And that was really special to me. So special, in fact, that when I saw her a few weeks ago, I asked her if she wanted to have a butterbeer with me, you know, simply to catch up."

James nodded, encouraging Sirius to continue, "And butterbeer turned into dinner, dinner turned into a second date, and then a third, and so on. And now when I think back on those times in Hogwarts, when I had all the chances in the world to be as happy as I am now, and yet I didn't. So was it fate that I saw her that day and asked her for butterbeer? Was it fate that she said yes? I think some part of us knew that we were meant to be more than enemies, more than friends."

"Wow, Sirius," James said quietly, "I think that was the deepest thing I have ever heard you say. Who is this girl turn my best mate into sensitive, insightful, caring human being? Let's meet her!" Sirius grinned, "I'll bring her round for dinner tonight."

Lily stirred in the front room, and the two became quiet. "I better go before she wakes up," Sirius said, "I'll bet that you two have all sorts of friendship lines to blur today." James opened his mouth to protest, but Sirius was already gone. James sighed and turned to the stove, deciding make an attempt at making pancakes.

* * *

Alice was lying on the floor, eagle-spread when Frank appeared over her. "You," he said, seriously, "and I need to talk." Alice sat up, "What about?" 

"Our future."

"What is there to discuss about our futures?"

"The fact that you refer to it as two separate futures instead of sharing one future together."

Alice swallowed hard and looked at the ground. Frank kept talking, "Alice, do you know what you want? _Who _you want? I know that you love me, but I want to hear you say it. I want to know if you'll really be happy with me, if I'm the one you want to spend your life with. I want you to tell me. I want you to be able to tell me what I want to hear, I want you to leave him and be with me; only me. That's what I want. But what do _you _want, Alice?"

Her eyes were still studying the pattern of the carpet as she whispered, "What I want? I want to fall asleep next to the person I love each night, and see their face as I wake up each morning. I want to tell him that I love him, and not worry about the commitments that those words mean. I want to grow old with him. I want to skip the extravagant wedding and have a family, with lots of children. And for them, I want the Dark Lord to never be more than a fairy tale." Alice looked up from the carpet, and there were tears in her eyes, "I want to be able to tell you every single thing you ever wanted to hear, and hear your voice telling me that you love me on my last dying day. That's what I want."

For a moment they sat in silence as Frank noted the one thing that she didn't say. "You don't want to leave him," he stated matter-of-factly. Alice shook her head, "No," tears were streaming down her face now, "I don't want to hurt him."

She turned her head to face Frank's, "Why do you want so much?" He pulled her into a hug, "I don't want a lot from you, I just want more than this."

* * *

"I'm having people over for dinner tonight," James said conversationally over breakfast that morning. "Oh?" Lily said, "Where are you ordering the food from?" 

"Actually," James hesitated, "I was sort of planning on making dinner myself, you know, like cooking." Lily took a sip of orange juice and choked when he said this. James rushed over and was slapping her on the back, "Breathe, Lily, breathe!"

After a few minutes the coughing subsided and Lily sputtered, "Cooking! Are you trying to kill these people, James? Who are you having for dinner? Voldemort and his Death Eaters? You can't cook if your life depended on it."

"I made these pancakes," James pointed out. "No," Lily corrected him, "I made these pancakes, your sorry excuse for pancakes are in the rubbish bin." James nodded, "Too true." Then after a minute he grinned and said, "You realize that when I say I'm cooking dinner, I mean you are, right?"

"Yes," Lily answered, massaging her temples, "That did dawn on me." James smile grew even wider. "Thank you, Lily," he said sincerely. Lily merely nodded, though James could swear he saw a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

That night, as soon as the prefects stopped patrolling, Alice and Frank left Dumbledore's office. "You search the bottom three floors and the dungeon, I'll look on the others," Alice told Frank, "Send me a Patronus if you find something." Frank nodded, kissed her quickly on lips, and was gone. 

Alice began wandering through the old hallways of the school, poking into nooks and crannies. She remembered once when she and James first started going out in seventh year, he had shown her a map that he and his friends had made. She remembered laughing at him and calling it "ridiculous" and a "useless waste of time and energy." It didn't seem so ridiculous or useless now.

She was in a corridor on the fifth floor, wishing for a place for her and Frank to stay, when she noticed a door that she didn't remember seeing before. Cautiously, she opened it and smiled. Inside, there was a small apartment, exactly like what she was looking for.

* * *

Sirius arrived promptly at six o'clock with Charity Burbage, a young witch with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, a serious contrast to Sirius's darker features. 

She had one of those laughs that one can't help but smile at the sound of, and James thought that there were very few times when Sirius had smiled wider or looked happier than when in Charity's presence. "She's a great girl, mate." James said, clapping Sirius on the back while Lily and Charity were in the kitchen. "Yeah," Sirius grinned, "Just the sort of girl my mum would hate." James laughed.

It turned out though, that Sirius wasn't joking. Walburga Black would have probably had to kill someone if she knew that even her traitor son was associating with a witch like Charity. Charity came from the second largest blood-traitor family in Britain (next to the Weasleys). Her favorite class at Hogwarts had been Muggle Studies, and she worked in the Department for Protection of Muggles at the Ministry. She scorned the idea of "pure" blood and the ideas that came with it. To put it simply, she was against everything the Black family stood for.

And Sirius loved her for it. James could see it in everything Sirius did and said towards Charity. James was happy that his best friend had finally found someone.

* * *

As they were doing dishes after dinner that night, Charity turned to Lily and said conversationally, "So, how long have you and James been together?" Lily dropped her wand and a dish shattered. After mumbling a quick spell, the dish was back on the counter. "Oh, well, we're, you see, we're just friends," Lily stammered. "Oh, my, yes, of course," Charity mumbled, clearly embarrassed, and awkward silence ensued until James and Sirius stumbled into the room holding firewhiskey and singing rather badly.

* * *

**A/N: Was it okay? Its definitely not my favorite chapter. What do you think? I want to hear what everyone thinks about this chappie, so drop me a review. I decided to add Sirius having a girlfriend into this story, at the suggestion of Nymphie07. Some of you may recognize Charity Burbage from DH. I don't know why, but she seems like the type to have a thing with Sirius. They would be cute together. Maybe I'll write a fic about them once I finish this one. **

**Anyway, sorry for the mini- rant. review! (now)**


	9. Feels Like Today

**Disclaimer: Like all predecessing chapters, I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This chapter is a shorty, I know. I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, though. We'll see. Thanks and Kudos to prplesockerstar for reviewing! (Check out her story_ "Weasley and Jackson," _its pretty great, you'll like it.) **

* * *

Today was a good day. 

Today was, for Lily, _the day. _Today, she was going to do it. She briskly straightened her papers on her desk, humming a bit as she did so. "What's got you in such a happy mood?" her co-worker, Laurel Johnson asked as she passed Lily's desk, "Doing anything special tonight?"

"No," Lily said brightly, "Its just a good day." She was lying. She was going to do something special today: She was going to tell James how she really felt.

For Lily Evans, today was the day.

* * *

Today was a new day. 

Today, for James, a fresh start. Today would be the day that he would officially move on. Today he would move past Alice. He would start fresh, he would let Alice go. James knew that he had mourned for too long now, it was time to take establish a new relationship with a new person. Well, not completely new. He and Lily had let things slide, spending the night, staying all day, this kiss, all with absolutely no commitments. But now, he was ready, if she was, to start over, as more than friends.

For James Potter, today was the day.

* * *

Today was an exciting day. 

Today was the day that Alice would be reborn and she, with Frank, would return to the Order and everyday life. They had been in what they thought was the legendary "Room of Requirement" for too long. Alice was ready to take on whatever was out there; Vodemort, the Ministry, Lily, _James. _Alice was ready to take them all, all at once if necessary, because she knew that Frank would be by her side; today and forever.

For Alice and Frank, today was the day.

* * *

Today was a big day. 

Today was a big day for everyone, even if they didn't know it yet. Today would change everyone's plans, afterall, who plans around the dead and the missing? Who plans their day around the unexpected? Who plans their day around anything but their one big chance? When does it ever all come crashing down?

For everyone who had planned this day, today was the day.

* * *

Today was the day that Severus Snape was forgiven by the Dark Lord. 

"Severus," he had whispered hoarsely, "You have told me of the Prophecy; for which you have been rewarded. And though Longbottom and that girl escaped, you have for the most part done well. Be grateful, for the Dark Lord is not usually this merciful."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said automatically. "Your foolishness has helped me, Severus, the girl escaped, which means that she is not the one spoken of in the Prophecy. She does not need to die yet. It is the mudblood, Lily Evans, that must die," the Dark Lord smiled.

It took all of Snape's Occulmency skills to hide his horror, and had it not been for the darkness that surrounded them, Voldemort may have seen the blood drain from Severus' face. Today was the day that Severus realized that he may not be on the right side after all.

* * *

Today was the day.

* * *

**A/N: YOU ARE NOW GETTING VERY SLEEPY..._VERY_ SLEEPY...WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, YOU WILL REVIEW THIS FANFIC! ONE...TWO...THREE...REVIEW!**


	10. Into The Ocean

**All usual disclaimers apply. **

**A/N: My apoligies for not getting this out when I promised. Its been hectic, and I've been trying. Thanks and kudos to those he reviewed last chapter: PRPLESOCKERSTAR (whose story _Weasley and Jackson, but soon to be retitled, _I have already reccomended) COSMOPOLITAN (check out _I Know That You Sleep With My Boyfriend, _its pretty great) and LAURATAY, ANNNA, and RIN. They're all my heroes.**

* * *

Lily had been unusually busy all day, so she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to James. But that was all right, Lily decided. She could talk to him tonight after the Order meeting.

Dumbledore had decided that tonight's meeting would be held at Hogwarts. Lily and James thought it was a little unusual; they had never held them at Hogwarts before, but they both figured that Dumbledore had a good reason. He had said that he had something very urgent discuss with them, and it was of the utmost importance that they attended. Lily, James, and Sirius had promised that they would be there.

* * *

"Ah," Dumbledore said softly as the last few Order members straggled in, "Welcome. What I tell you tonight must, as always, never leave your lips. You see, very recently, a Prophecy was spoken unto me, concerning the now inevitable defeat of Lord Voldemort. It spoke of a child, whose parents met certain, ah, requirements."

There was a brief flash of fury in Dumbledore's eyes as he continued to speak, "Unfortunately, the Prophecy reached Voldemort, and he set out to kill one of those that it spoke of."

Every thought in the room turned to Alice. Albus Dumbledore's mouth turned up at the corners, but only slightly, as he announced, "However, he failed. Alice, please come out." There was a simultaneous gasp from every person in the room. "Frank, please come, as well."

Frank and Alice entered the room then; Alice drew in a shallow breath and Frank's hand found its way around Alice's, their fingers intertwined. Everybody knew. No one knew where to look.

* * *

_I can do this, _Alice told herself,_ I can face him. _She breathed shakily as she looked at all her friends' shocked faces, James most shocked of all. She was staring at James, wondering what he was going to do. What was she supposed to say? She began to feel a little dizzy and her breaths became shallower and shallower. And then, she felt Frank's strong, loving hand, grasp her own, and just like always; his presence reminded Alice that they would be alright. They could do this.

* * *

For a moment, Lily forgot to breathe. How could she possibly remember to do something as inconsequential as filling one's lungs with air when she was standing before her supposedly dead best friend? Happiness swelled inside her until it felt like she was going to burst. She would have run over to hug her friend, if the shock hadn't frozen her in place.

Without thinking, she glanced at James to see his reaction; a habit that she had developed during the past weeks. All good feelings deflated. Alice was back. _James' _Alice was back. Sure, she was Frank's Alice, too. But she had never really chosen, had she? And James had said that he loved her; so he could take her back, forgive her for cheating. And even if he didn't, Lily couldn't fall for her best friends ex-boyfriend. A single tear slid down her cheek as she was thinking that it might be too late.

Why had things become so complicated?

* * *

James couldn't really grasp what was going on at first. Dumbledore had something to show them, he told the others what James already knew about the prophecy. Then he was calling two people out of a room. The first person he saw was Alice. _Alice._ She looked straight at him; her expression unreadable. James wasn't sure exactly how he felt exactly either. His long-lost lover was standing right in front of him, why was it that he felt like he had lost something instead of gained?

The second person emerged then; Frank. Blood boiled under James' skin, and the anger put a dark expression on his face. Frank tried to steal Alice from James; he had probably won her heart already.

James couldn't understand his own feelings, he was supposed to be starting new, moving on, And James knew, that a rather large part of his heart still loved Alice, and even that part was torn between itself. Should he run towards her and embrace her? Or should he give up and let himself waste away because she may not be his anymore? And even though part of him still cared for her, another part wanted someone else. Part of him felt like he needed this someone else. But he couldn't have her; he shouldn't want her to make him feel this way. And it was just too…complicated.

He would forget her; and Alice, and hopefully he could banish all these feelings. When he saw Frank slip his hand around Alice's; anger dominated all other feelings raging inside him. James couldn't take it anymore; he left.

He was so lost and angry and confused, he was sure that he was the only person alive who felt this way. He was wrong, someone else did understand his feelings exactly, and she was closer to James than he realized.

Too bad she was the someone he was now avoiding.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best, I know. Review anyway? You know you want to...**


	11. I'm Moving On

**Insert Usual Disclaimer Here**

**A/N: Sighs This chapter took forever to get out because first I had this huge debate thingy, then finals, and finally, when I was almost finished, I lost the file. Moral of story: back up your stuff.**

**Thanks and Kudos to my splendid reviewers: COSMOPOLITAN (who just completed _I Know You Sleep With My Boyfriend)_ and THE MAURADERET (check out her story,_The Night He One 100 Galleons, _its pretty great). Y'all are my heroes.**

* * *

James slammed the front door of his house. It had been a hard day of Auror training. Sighing, he went to the only room in the house with the light on. _Wait, _he thought, _I didn't leave the light on, who could have possibly…? _He made his way to the brightly lit room, the empty one that was still painted a soft shade of lavender. No one was there. He stepped into the room, wondering who had been there. "I should have called first," a familiar voice apologized behind him. 

He turned around and saw Alice, his Alice standing in the doorway, a box in hand. "I just came to get my things," Alice explained, "I figured I would be in and out before you got home, and-"

"No," James cut her off, "Its better this way." Alice nodded. They were both silent for a moment. Finally James looked at her and asked, "Why? Why did you do it, Alice? I thought you were happy the way things were," his voice became quieter, "I thought you were happy with me." "Oh, James," Alice reached out to grab his hand, but James took a step back. "I was happy with you," she explained, "That's why I could never tell you about Frank. I didn't want to hurt you like that."

"Then why didn't you leave him? If you cared about me, then why was he still around?"

"Frank was everything to me that you weren't, and you were everything that he wasn't. For a long time I couldn't choose. And I know it wasn't fair to either of you."

"So why did you pick him? What made you choose him? That's what I'm asking you, Alice. Answer me."

Alice looked up at him sadly,. "Its because I love him, James," she explained, "I love him in a way that I know that we would never have. It wouldn't be fair to you to keep this charade up and deny you the chance to experience that kind of love." James snorted, "So you're saying that you were only thinking of me? Yeah, _that's _not a load of rubbish."

"Shut up, James!" Alice's patience had worn thin, "This is exactly why! We were never meant to be! Not with your pig-headedness and dire need for confrontation! Not with the way you are when you don't know when to just drop it! This is why I picked Frank over you! I barely even had a choice what with your behavior! I can't take it, maybe some other woman could, but not me! So just shut the bloody hell up!"

James was dumbfounded. Sure, he and Alice had fought before, and she had yelled, but never like this. And her words had never cut so deep. "I can change," he croaked, "We could still try." Alice laughed, "We did try, James. There's nothing more that we can do."

"We can try again, Alice," he pleaded, "Just let us try again. Alice studied his face, and knew that sincerity rang in every word. "Oh, James," Alice stepped towards him and without an warning, reached up and kissed him.

James was once again to shocked to react at first, and before he could, she had stepped away. "See James?" she said softly, "Nothing special."

He touched his lips and realized that she was right, there was nothing special about that kiss. No fireworks, no sparks, not even a little shock. And for some reason, he had thought of orchids instead of Alice.

James nodded, he understood what Alice meant. "When I thought that you had died, I made you a promise," James took a breath before continuing, "I promised you that I would never stop loving you, no matter what, and that not even death would keep me from caring about you. I intend to keep that promise. I still love you, I always will."

"James, " Alice began to say, but James held up his hand, gesturing for her to be silent for just a minute longer.

"But love can change, Alice. And it has. I was going to ask you to marry me," he smiled sadly and nodded towards the ring on her finger, "But it looks like someone beat me to it. It doesn't matter anymore though; because I think that I love you like a dear friend, or a close sister, more than someone I could spend the rest of my life with. I'll always care about you, and I hope that you'll feel the same way about me. I guess that your right, it wouldn't have worked out between us anyway." James paused, "What are we supposed to do now?"

Alice's face broke out into a wide grin as she said simply, "I guess all we can do is move on."

* * *

Lily walked into her kitchen and was once again struck by the organized and very nearly sparkling pots and pans that could only have been done by Alice. Alice had moved in with Lily, since Frank's parents had sold his flat after he disappeared, and she certainly couldn't go to James anymore. Fortunately for Lily Alice did not bring Frank with her when she moved back in with Lily; Frank was staying with his parents until he could find another flat. Though she had missed her friend after she had moved out, and even more when she had disappeared, Lily really missed the familiar disarray of her home. Sighing, she began pulling dishes out, just so the place felt more like hers again. 

"What are you doing? I just organized those!"

Lily jumped; she hadn't heard Alice come in. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I couldn't help it." "Of course you couldn't," Alice snorted, "Next time I'll put a charm on them to keep you from messing with the stuff that I've cleaned."

"Hey! Watch it!" Lily exclaimed, half-serious, "I live here too. Longer than you have, mind you. Don't forget." Alice half- smiled as she sat down on one of the kitchen chairs, "How could I ever forget someone like you, Lily?"

"Yeah," Lily grumbled, hoisting herself up onto the counter, "Its not exactly a stretch for you to forget about someone." She hadn't meant to say it aloud, even if she had been thinking ever since she found out about Alice and Frank.

Alice didn't say anything at first, both girls sat there in silence. Finally, she spoke. "I love him, you know," she said. Lily only nodded.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Lily. I love him, can't you at least _pretend _to be happy for me? I'm sick of you being so angry at my happiness. What's stuck up your arse?"

Lily got down from the counter, "You hurt him, Alice. More than you may ever know. And its not fair for you to waltz back in and hurt him again!" Alice nodded sadly, "I did hurt him, and I'll never forgive myself for it. But he has, and he loves me. We're going to make it work."

"Going to make it work!" Lily shouted, "Weren't you just listening to me!? You broke his heart, Alice, and you left me to pick up the pieces. I know I'm your friend Alice, but he's my friend too! Maybe he's closer to me than you are right now! But you can't do that to James, anymore, he's just hanging there for you, and its not ri-"

"James?" Alice interrupted, "Is that who you're talking about, Lily?" Lily blinked, "Well, yes. Who are you talking about?" Alice laughed, "I'm talking about Frank, of course. I went and talked to James today, we worked things out, and then we ended it, officially, at least. I'm pretty sure things were over between us anyway."

Alice grinned, relieved that she and her fiery-tempered friend weren't talking about the same person; Lily was talking as if she was in love with- _of course. _Alice couldn't believe herself. It was so obvious. They would be perfect together; who else could balance out his stubbornness with a temper like Lily's? Who else could make both of her friends happy than each other? Alice wondered if it was as clear to Lily as it was to herself. She looked at Lily, trying to read her face.

"I'm happy now, Lily. I'm happy with Frank," she spoke in a softer tone as she said, "It would be okay, you know. Its okay to love." Lily nodded, she wasn't completely sure what Alice was talking about, but she knew what she had to do anyway.

* * *

When Lily stood in front of the little house in Godric's Hollow, she seriously considered turning back. But Alice's words flashed through her mind and she knew that she couldn't. So Lily closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, lifted up her hand to knock on the door…and the door swung open. 

James Potter walked directly into her before he realized she was there. "James!" she gasped, and then was at a loss for words, "erm…how are you?" James just looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face. It was then that she noticed that he was carrying a trunk. "What're you doing? " she asked suspiciously.

"Moving on," he said flatly. Lily was taken aback, "_Why?_" He looked at her and said, "I have nothing left here, no reason to stay. Alice is gone now, what's keeping me here?" Lily felt a sharp pang go through her, _I have nothing left here. _She didn't mean anything to him. She was nothing.

"But-but what about your house?" she stammered. "I've asked Sirius to handle it," he said simply, "He'll rent it out or something." She tried to think of something else, "Your job?" He shrugged, "I just passed my training exam, I can be an Auror now, if I want. And who's to say that I can't apparate to work if I want?" He started to brush past her.

"James," she whispered, "Please, don't go."

He turned around and looked her in the eye, "Give me a reason to stay." He bore into her with his eyes, partly begging her to.

Lily looked down and chewed on her lip, she wanted to tell him, to tell him everything, but she wasn't sure if she should, or even if she could. He had said so himself: she was nothing to him. Could she jump into that world of unknown, to hang there for him?

But she was taking too long. "Lily, please," James said again. Slowly, Lily shook her head. James visibly deflated, though Lily couldn't see because she was looking down and the tears were swimming in her eyes and clouding her vision. James looked at her one more time before heading down the walk. He felt an awful pang in his chest, wasn't he supposed to be moving on? He was the one walking away from her, why did it feel like she had left him?

* * *

**A/N: Ta-Da! There it is. You know what to do now. (Review!)**


	12. How To Save A Life

**Disclaimer: I am seriously done with these disclaimers, next time I start writing a story, I will have one big disclaimer in the first chapter that looks something like this: DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS, OR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT THE CHAPTERS MAY OR MAY NOT BE NAMED AFTER (****THIS DISCLAIMER IS GOOD FOR ALL CHAPTERS, SO DO NOT EXPECT ME TO HAVE A DISCLAIMER AT THE BEGINNING OF EACH CHAPTER, THIS IS IT, FOLKS! )**

**It would be lovely, huh? **

**A/N: As always, I was ecstatic to see all the advice and praises from the reviewers: COSMOPOLITAN (read her amazing one-shot, _Reporter Girl) _VIOLIN GHOST (I highly recommend reading her story _Divulgence_) PRPLESOCKERSTAR _(Ode to the Fallen_ is unbelievably great) SHETLANDLACE and IWISHIWASATHOGWARTS! Do I need to tell you that these people are amazing? You already know they are.

* * *

**

Lily flooed into the cottage that she would be renting with the very last box, her old trunk that she used at Hogwarts. "Is that it?" Sirius, who was helping her move in, asked. "Yes," Lily answered.

Sirius heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God, Lily. Could you possibly have had any more boxes? How did you fit all that stuff in your old flat? And did you really have to bring all that furniture, too? The place comes furnished."

"Of course it is, except for the kitchen chairs, the couch, and whatever else you took."

Sirius smiled sheepishly and explained, "I needed some things for my own flat, and James told me to do what I wanted with his place, as long as I didn't sell it or set in on fire." Lily smiled sadly; James hadn't been seen nor heard from for three weeks now. Even still, Lily always asked Sirius, "Any word from James, lately?"

Sirius would smile sadly at her and answer the same way, "No. James was never one to sit down and write a long, newsy letters, so I don't know where he's even at.." And every time, Lily knew he was lying.

* * *

"Well, this is it. All the stuff is in." Alice said contently, looking around at the flat that was now belonged to just Frank and her. It was stacked with boxes that contained Frank's things. Alice sighed happily, "All we need to do is unpack." 

She looked at Frank, who bent down and kissed her. "How about we take a little break first?" he whispered. Alice smiled into his lips, "Yes, a little break might be nice."

* * *

"Do you need any help unpacking?" 

Lily looked up at Sirius; she was surprised he had offered. "No thanks, I'll be fine. Thanks for offering to help, though."

Sirius stared at her. "I wasn't offering to help," he said slowly, "I was going to suggest you get Alice to help you with that. She was the one that kicked you out of your flat, wasn't she?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "She didn't _kick me out. _I volunteered to leave so Frank could move in." Now it was Sirius's turn to roll his eyes, "Whatever."

Lily walked over to look at a singed spot of the carpet in a corner of the hallway, "Sirius? I thought you said that James told you _not _to set the house on fire?"

Sirius grinned mischievously, "I didn't do it _intentionally. _It was an accident! Anyway, if he ever comes back, he won't notice, you know why? Because, _you,_ Miss Evans, where remarkable in Charms class back at Hogwarts, and I'm sure you can fix that. For you, it will be as easy as Beatrice Scurns in fifth year."

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Beatrice Scurns? That Hufflepuff girl? Honestly, Sirius, didn't you have any standards at all?" Sirius shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Not really."

And then, clearing his throat he made a sweeping gesture and said grandly, "As your landlord, I request that you ignore the leak in the sink that James and I never fixed, not bother me, and pay a simple renting fee of a million galleons a month." Seeing the look on Lily's face he added, "Okay, so it's not a million galleons a month, but wouldn't it be great if it was?"

* * *

That night, when Lily was left alone and too exhausted to finish her thoughts drifted to where they always did, James. She would replay every moment they had spent together, trying to find the exact instant when their relationship turned sour. Where did it go wrong?

Lily thought about this at night, every night, because that was the time of day where she felt the most alone. Alice, after all, had Frank, and even Sirius had Charity. Nighttime was when she realized just how alone she was and how much she missed James.

James was the friend she went to when she couldn't sleep, when she needed to talk, or when she just needed to be. Lily had never realized how dependent on him she had become since Alice's "death."

But now that Alice was back and he was gone, Lily thought that maybe she needed James for more than moving on after a loss of a friend. But then again, maybe she didn't.

After all, she needed him now that she had lost a very important friend: James himself.

* * *

The kettle whistled and James got up from his chair and ambled over to his stove to make the tea. He looked down at his reflection in the teapot and shuddered, if someone saw his current state, they certainly would not recognize him as the great James Potter. 

His usually messy but clean hair was filled with dirt and grime, and his hair stood up at strange angles, giving off the vibe of a mad scientist. He grimaced as he realized that he probably didn't smell too good, seeing as he was living in a tent in a muggle forest. He was given a few weeks off work to "get his head and act together," as Mad-Eye had put it.

And indeed, James was falling apart. He was suddenly more alone than he had ever imagined he could be. He still had the Marauders, and they were like his family, after all, but suddenly his friends were not enough. He felt like no one wanted him. Alice had gone, and he had let Lily go when he left her. But now he knew how badly he had wanted to stay.

_It was the right thing to do, _he tried to convince himself, _She didnt' want you. For her, it was nothing more than a frienship. Get a hold of yourself, James. _He straightened his shoulders as he drank his tea, James Charlus Potter did not fall apart over women. But then he glanced back at his reflection in the pot, yes, yes he did.

* * *

"Save her, I beg you," Severus Snape croaked, "Keep her safe." Dumbledore folded his hands and stared long and hard at Severus.

"When I told the Dark Lord of the Prophecy, I did not realize that it spoke of her. I would never have told him if I had known," Severus pleaded.

"So you felt no remorse when you thought that you were killing someone else? Another person's life had no value to you?"

"No, that's not what I meant! I need you to…just please, promise me that you'll keep her safe. I'll do anything as long as you promise to save her life."

* * *

James missed her. 

He couldn't deny it any longer. He missed every single little thing about her. He missed the way her eyes would light up when she laughed, her smile. He missed the scent of her hair and her tenacity that matched his own.

He missed things about her that he hadn't even realized she did until he had left. Like the way she would baby him sometimes, by making sure he had something to eat or clean socks to wear. He missed the feeling that he would get when she looked at him with that look of hers, like could see right into his soul. He missed coming home and seeing her there, staying up late talking or not talking with her, waking up with her by his side. He needed her.

James missed her, but he knew that he would never go back and tell her so. She didn't need him.

* * *

As Lily was lying in her bed that night, she thought about what would have happened if she had told James to stay; to stay with her. Would they have gotten together? Moved in together and gotten married? Have children? What could they have accomplished together if he hadn't left? Without even realizing it, Lily had been dreaming of building a life with James. She wondered if he had thought about having that kind of life with her too.

Suddenly, she remembered the look on his face when she asked him not to go; there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Followed by disappointment when she couldn't ask him to stay. Lily threw the sheets of her and got out of bed, not really sure what exactly she was going to do.

All she knew was that right now, she needed to go and try to save a life.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this chapter took me a really long time to write, and its still a little short. I've had a bit of writer's block. The problem was that I knew where I wanted to go with this story, I just wasn't sure how to get there. Does that make any sense? Anyway, there should only be one or two more chapters left, and then perhaps an epilouge. So please keep reading, and review!**


	13. Hanging By A Moment

**Insert Your Own Disclaimer Here**

**A/N: Okay, super special thanks to the person who reviewed within about four minutes of my posting this, COSMOPOLITAN! seriously, I don't think I can recommend just one story, they're all really amazing, so just check out his/her profile, okay? Other people cool enough to review: SHETLANDLACE, IWISHIWASATHOGWARTS (who now has a profile, yay!) PRPLESOCKERSTAR (I am so in love with her _Ode To The Fallen) _and DANCECHIC12345! Thank you, you guys really make my day :)**

**

* * *

**Sirius Black received a rude awakening the next morning. Someone was pounding on his front door desperately accompanied by cries of "Sirius! Sirius! Open the door!" Groaning, he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Whatever it was, it could wait until it was a decent hour. He knew that everyone who was close to him had an emergency password that would open the door, so if someone was outside pounding, it was either someone he didn't care to associate with or it wasn't important. 

Eventually, the pounding stopped and the world was once again silent. Sighing happily, Sirius drifted back to sleep. And then suddenly, Sirius was very cold.

Someone had thrown the blankets off his bed. Sirius sat up and stared into the dark at the figure looming over him.

"Where is he?" the figure demanded, sticking a wand in his face. "Take anything you want!" a defenseless Sirius cried. His attacker lowered the wand away from his face and Sirius could see that the intruder had sort of tipped her head to one side confusedly.

After a long, silent minute, she muttered, "Lumos" and shed light on her now-familiar face.

"Lily!" Sirius said, breathing a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" she repeated. Sirius blinked, "Who?"

"You know bloody well who."

Sirius nodded, it was true, he did know.

"What're your intentions?" Sirius asked finally.

"Intentions?"

"Yes, why must you know? What are your plans?"

Lily took a deep breath, this would be the first time she would admit it aloud, "I just…I need to tell him how I feel. That's it. Tell him the truth and hope for the best." She looked Sirius in the eye and stared hard.

"I have one more question," Sirius said suddenly, "How did you get in?" Lily shrugged, "Charity gave me your emergency password. Oh, and its not very bright of you to leave your wand across the room, what if I had been a Death Eater? Really, Sirius, use some common sense. Now, are you going to help me willingly or will I have to force you?" Sirius just nodded.

* * *

Lily apparated into the Forest of Dean, right where Sirius told her to. She looked around and saw absolutely no signs of James. She had expected this, seeing as James was an Auror; there would be plenty of protection against visitors like her. 

At first, she thought it would be better to sit and wait, but then she hatched a plan. Lily was not a stupid witch; she knew how basic alarm spells worked.

Carefully, she started walking around the perimeter of the spot that she had appeared in; hoping to set off the alarm spells. When she did, she knew that James would be too curious to leave without taking a look to see who it was. She was still walking in slow circles when she crashed into something.

_Gasp. _

Lily knew what she had walked into. Reaching her hand out, she felt a thin fabric between her fingers. She grasped it and pulled it towards her. The cloak fell to the ground and Lily found herself looking into the face of the person she most wanted to see.

And as she did so, the atmosphere visibly intensified. And Lily knew that right now, in this pivotal moment, they needed the truth; no lies, no secrets, no holding back.

Lily looked at James, and as she took in every detail of his being, she marveled at how she could be falling in love with him just as she stood there staring at him.

"Lily?" James asked, clearly startled and slightly confused, "What're you doing here?" She ignored him, this was it; this was the moment. She would jump, and let go of everything for him, and see if he would catch her. Lily was pretty sure he would. "I've found a reason," she stated simply.

James blinked, "A reason?"

"For you to stay," she clarified. James ran a hand through his hair, overwhelmed. He must be dreaming. This wasn't happening, was it? It was too good to be true. _But it must be,_ he reasoned, for his imagination wasn't that good. Lily looked too beautiful right then for this to all be imagined.

Lily was looking at him expectantly, "Do you want to hear it?" James nodded dumbly, still not entirely sure what was happening. Lily drew a breath, now the moment had come, and she didn't know what to say. But then again, someone else may have said it best.

"I miss you every waking moment, and I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see your face. It feels like I'm missing an arm or a lung or my heart, something I never thought I could live without. Sure, I'm breathing, but it's not really living. It wouldn't be the same. It won't be the same, ever. I feel like nothing will ever be right without you. I miss you. I need you._ I love you_."

She had done it. She was hanging there, hanging by this moment. Right now, she was living for James' answer. She waited.

James' face broke out into a huge grin. Here she was, wringing her hands and telling him that she needed him. She was telling him that she loved him! She was finally here. So this time, James knew exactly what he was doing and why when he leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Lily's lips grew hot underneath the pressure of James's, and her hands had somehow found themselves tangled in his messy hair. James pulled her body as close as possible, and in this moment, that didn't feel quite close enough. James could feel Lily's lips curve into a smile. In this moment, he didn't have to say anything, she understood exactly what he was trying to say, _I love you_.

* * *

Two weeks later, Lily was sitting in the little back room of their cottage with a can of paint. 

"You're going to do it the muggle way?" James asked, leaning down and kissing her head. Lily looked up at him and smiled, "Of course, but I'll have some help, won't I?"

James groaned good-naturedly. "Yes, I suppose you will. One question though: what color are you painting it? I rather liked the lavender."

Lily wrinkled her nose, "It needs a fresh coat of paint. I think green would look quite lovely in here."

James gazed into her emerald eyes, and replied softly, "Green is my favorite color."

Lily smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. It was funny how things turned out. If someone had told her six months back that she would find everything that she needed in her best friend's boyfriend, whom she became friends and fallen in love with when they thought that her friend had died, Lily would have laughed at them and questioned their sanity. But it was true. All of it was true. And now, looking around her in their cottage in Godric's Hollow and the soon-to-be-green walls and most of all, James Potter, she realized that she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: This story is pretty much done, I'm planning on posting an epilogue, and then it will be finished. Its crazy, I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but then I changed it around a bit, and um, twelve chapters later, its pretty much a complete story. I would really appreciate your input on this chapter, because I've written and rewritten it several times, so any reviews would be amazing. Thanks for reading! **


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Okay, so in this, I own absolutely nothing. Seriously, absolutely nothing. None, Nada, Zip. **

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed chapter 13: COSMOPOLITAN (_8 Simple Rules To Getting The Ring_) IWISHIWASATHOGWARTS (check out _Another Lily At Hogwarts_, its not your typical fic, i think you'll like it) OLDESTOF3 (check out _Mulan_), SHETLANDLACE, HEARTOFPHOENIX (I love the story _Broken Vow)_, SERENITY12345 _(Accidently In Love _is a funny little fic) PRPLESOCKERSTAR read her_ Oh Teenage Hopes, _you'll enjoy it) and ). Really, thanks.

* * *

**

Sirius Black stood over their graves, the tears openly streaming down his face. How could this have happened? They were supposed to be safe. Why did they deserve this? Why did they have to be the ones the Prophecy spoke of? The only people he had considered to be his family were gone, and it was all his fault. He looked at the tombstone; _the last enemy conquered is Death._

Sirius Black turned away from those words and the freshly turned earth beneath them, and as dusk was falling, he knew what he had to do, who he had to find. The last enemy conquered may be death, but Sirius wouldn't mind taking a few others down beforehand, namely, a rat.

* * *

Watching Sirius from a distance was Severus Snape. Looking at the tombstone, Severus felt his knees weaken under his weight. What had he done? At this moment Severus wanted to be the one six feet under, because he couldn't save her. For you see, Severus Snape had a secret, and now it was one that he would never tell, not until sixteen years later, when a boy bearing Lily's eyes and the Potter name would look down on him as Severus laid dying. Only then, would Severus dare tell his secrets.

* * *

Dumbledore stood underneath the darkened streetlights, looking down upon a small baby boy. The boy was too young for such a thing to be thrust upon him, Dumbledore thought. He remembered the day he had met Sybil Trelawney, the day this child, who was not yet even born, became mixed up in this. Dumbledore looked down at the orphaned Harry Potter, and thought that young Harry had gotten much more than he had bargained for. And ten years later, as Harry sat across from a giant man, Harry would find himself thinking the same thing.

* * *

The Dark Lord laid in darkness, wondering if he was dead or alive. What had happened? How could he have been defeated by a small, insignificant baby child? The only satisfaction Voldemort had felt was fleeting: Lily Evans had been his last victim. No, not his last, the Dark Lord reminded himself, for the child was still out there. Soon, the Dark Lord thought, Harry Potter will go the same way his mother had. 

Thirteen years later, as the Dark Lord looked into those green eyes, he would realize that Harry Potter wasn't going anywhere without a fight.

* * *

Alice and Frank sat on their couch just after putting Neville to bed. Neville was safe, the Potters were dead. They couldn't believe it. They had known it could happen; they had known that it probably would happen, but Alice Longbottom could still not quite grasp it. Lily had been her best friend, James had once been her lover, and they were both dead.

She felt a surge of self-loathing as she realized that she had not yet thought once of what was going to happen to their child! Harry would need protection, angry Death Eaters were still running loose. He would need the constant watch of well-equipped people, preferably Aurors. _Perhaps_, she thought, _perhaps Dumbledore would allow us to care fort him, he and Neville get along well together…_

She had no way of knowing that Harry was already in another home, far away, and to her, it would feel as if he was as out of reach as his parents.

* * *

And all this time, Harry Potter lay sleeping, dreaming of tomorrow, when he would wake up to the voice of his mother and the laughter of his father. He dreamt that there would be no worried glances between his parents, both frightened of some unknown horror. Harry was too young to understand that his parents wouldn't share anymore of those looks, and that now, that didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Everything had changed. 

Everything was the same.

* * *

**Author's (final) note: This is it. As you probably know, I sort of tried to make everyone go back to a canon plot, though I would be ecstatic if Alice and Frank lived happily ever after (actually, i was going to end it with something like: _her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. That would be the last coherent thought Alice Longbottom ever had_, but I couldn't bring myself to do it), Sirius lived, Snape, well, Snape I think is happier dead, so whatever. But I guess that the only way to really tie up the loose ends is to point everything back towards the books. Hopefully, you liked the story, and even I'm not exactly sure how I feel about the Epilogue, so let me know what you think. Once again, thanks and kudos to everyone that read and reviewed! **

**Stars**


End file.
